Starlight
by JustCourage
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley High without Kurt knowing, and also gives his Warbler buddies a proper "goodbye". One-shot.


_Hey everybody! I actually got the idea for this when.. well, okay. I think everyone has some kind of idea of how Blaine will transfer. So this is how I see it in my mind(: I love Muse & Coldplay, and can totally picture Blaine singing one of their songs. Write that down, Ryan Murphey! Well, actually, I hope he's not looking around on fanfiction... that would be really embarrassing. (Hey, why don't you go ahead and take back what you said 'bout Chord not being a regular, while I'm suggesting things. 'Cuz I actually did like him and Quinn together. A lot.)_

_Anywho, here's my little one-shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Starlight<strong>_

Blaine sighed and tilted his head up, staring at the large stone building in front of him. Dalton Academy. It had been his home for the past three years, the place he was welcomed in to with open arms. The place where he actually made friends who didn't look at him a different way for being gay. The place where he had met Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend of 7 months, two days, and three hours. (not that he was counting.) But most importantly, it had been the place where he felt safe.

His mother was welcoming him warmly back into his "real home", as she had put it. His Father, David Anderson, was the person who had suggested Dalton. Blaine was eavesdropping the night his Father had made up his mind about his son's sexuality. He had called it "disgusting" and "inhumane", ad Blaine recalled. He felt a tear slowly make it's way down his tanned face, dripping off of his chin and onto the folded suit in his hand.

He had only made up his mind about transferring a few weeks before Open House, which was for all of the freshmen to look around and the upperclassmen to settle back into their dorms. Oh, he would miss being roomates with Jeff. They had a blast – nerf gun wars throughout the hallways, breaking in to Wes' dorm and stealing his gavels. Blaine chuckled to himself, remembering the look on Wes' face when he stormed into the Warblers common room that morning.

It was an hour after Open House had began, and Blaine had come to return his suits and inform his friends that he would not be attending Dalton Academy any more.

He was swarmed the moment he walked into the commons of his dorm house.

"Blaine! You're late! This creepy kid was in our dorm room unpacking his stuff, so I kicked him out. Put some purple hair dye into his shampoo, too." Jeff skipped up and welcomed Blaine.

"DAVID, WHERE IS MY GAVEL." Wes sprinted down the stairs. It was _CLEARLY_ in my hand a mome- Oh, hey Blaine! How was your summer? Why do you have your suits in your hands?"

"Blaine? Earth to Blaine !" Jeff waved a hand in Blaine's face.

Blaine wiped away another on-coming tear and moved his hand back to make it look like he was just itching his neck. "Guys.. I kind of... I'm not a student here any more..."

"WHAAAT?" All three of the Warblers chimed in at the same time.

"YOU MOCK US, SIR." Thad ran by and screamed at Blaine, exiting the building with his fist raised in the air.

After all of the boys looked after Thad with baffled looks, Wes spoke up.

"Blaine, why? I'm expecting a logical answer – not just "because Kurt is there." because this is serious. You had twelve votes to be a member of the council this year! How am I supposed to find a replacement? Jeff is the only Warbler who has been here as long as you, but he is clearly not as intelligent as you-" Jeff reached around and grabbed something out of his pocket – a Gavel – and smacked Wes on the head with it. Wes abruptly grabbed the Gavel and shot both Jeff and David a look.

"I.. I've actually been thinking about it since Kurt left last year," Wes rolled his eyes as Blaine spoke. "He just... struck something, you know?"

"No, we don't know." David folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

Blaine brushed the comment off and went on. "Every day, Kurt fights. You guys don't know his full story, okay? Somebody threatened to _kill him_ for being gay. He gets slushies thrown in his face every day." Blaine almost slapped Jeff for the muffled laugh. "My point is, he stands his ground. And you know what? I ran. When I was threatened, I ran here to Dalton. Don't get me wrong, I love you all so, so much. Not in that way, David." He gave David a disproving look as the boy started to say something. "I need to be there with Kurt, I need to fight this with him. You guys here... You can live without me attached at the hip. We'll still hang out, okay? I'll come to any future Gap attacks," All of them cringed at the memory. "And sing with you guys, we can still teepee the Headmaster's tree in his front yard. We're still buddies. I just need to be there for Kurt."

"Fine. We approve of your choice. But you have to do one thing, Blaine." Wes spoke seriously.

"Anything. Wait, I take that back. It depends..." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you will have to announce this to the rest of the Warblers – and for you, that usually means breaking out in song. You have my approval to give a little performance in the official first Warbler meeting this afternoon. We can postpone the try-outs until after, I guess." Wes reached forward and patted Blaine on the back.

"Alright. I need to turn in my Warblers pin anyways." Blaine grimaced.

"You know what? Just keep it. You deserve to have it, Blaine. You'll always be Blaine Warbler Anderson to us." Wes brought his hand to his heart and chuckled.

"Ugh, don't bring that up." He immediately regretted telling them about his drunken kiss with Rachel after they all exploded in loud laughter.

-x-

_Warblers Common Room;Official First Meeting_

"Order, order! Everybody, find a seat! Now!" Wes' voice boomed throughout the small room as about thirty boys sat down in various spots quickly. "Thank you. We have a very important announcement before we kick things off. One of our favorite Warblers is leaving."

Blaine walked in in his "normal clothes", causing gasps to erupt throughout the room.

"As you know, Blaine likes to express his feelings in song.. as we learned from the "Gap Attack" last year." Blaine could feel the uncomfortable tension in the air for a quick moment as people shifted nervously. "And he would like to sing for us once more. The floor is yours, Blaine." Wes smiled.

"Thank you, Wes." A slight smile twitched upon Blaine's lips. "I want you all to know that I will miss you, but I will kick your asses when I'm in the New Directions this year. Hit it, Jeff!"

Jeff turned on the radio (which sat in the corner all year, not really used, except when they needed some help coming up with the vocals for a song) and Muse's _Starlight_ started bursting from the speakers.

_Far away_  
><em>This ship is taking me far away<em>  
><em>Far away from the memories<em>  
><em>Of the people who care if I live or die<em>

Blaine stood up by the Council's desk for a moment, but skipped off into the middle of the room.

_Starlight_  
><em>I will be chasing the starlight<em>  
><em>Until the end of my life<em>  
><em>I don't know if it's worth it anymore<em>

He danced around, getting up in the Warblers faces while he belted the lines out.

_Hold you in my arms_  
><em>I just wanted to hold<em>  
><em>You in my arms<em>

After getting an amused look from David, he ran up and grabbed him, giving the confused boy a tight hug and causing laughter to erupt around the room.

_My life_  
><em>You electrify my life<em>  
><em>Let's conspire to ignite<em>  
><em>All the souls that would die just to feel alive<em>

_But I'll never let you go_  
><em>If you promised not to fade away<em>  
><em>Never fade away<em>

He jumped up on the back of one of the brown couches and sang the next part softly, whacking each of the boys heads as he passed.

_Our hopes and expectations_  
><em>Black holes and revelations<em>  
><em>Our hopes and expectations<em>  
><em>Black holes and revelations<em>

Blaine jumped off of the couch and headed back up to the front of the room.

_Hold you in my arms_  
><em>I just wanted to hold<em>  
><em>You in my arms<em>

_Far away_  
><em>This ship is taking me far away<em>  
><em>Far away from the memories<em>  
><em>Of the people who care if I live or die<em>

_And I'll never let you go_  
><em>If you promise not to fade away<em>  
><em>Never fade away<em>

_Our hopes and expectations_  
><em>Black holes and revelations<em>  
><em>Our hopes and expectations<em>  
><em>Black holes and revelations<em>

_Hold you in my arms_  
><em>I just wanted to hold<em>  
><em>You in my arms<em>  
><em>I just wanted to hold<em>

Blaine, along with the rest of the Warblers, were in tears by the end of the song. They all walked up and patted him on the back, uttering "We'll miss you"s and "Good luck"s as they passed. Blaine realized just how much he was going to miss being at Dalton, but he knew the look on Kurt's surprised face when he walked into the McKinley High choir room in two days would make up for it.

Oh, did he mention that Kurt didn't know? Oh well.

* * *

><p><em>McKinley High Choir Room-New Directions Auditions<em>

Blaine took a deep breath and walked up to the closed door leading to the choir room. He was thankful that Glee Club was first period that day, all of the members had gotten special permission to skip first hour. He had Wes hack in to the school's website a few days ago to find Kurt's schedule, and to his surprise, he had all but one class with Kurt.

He picked at the hem on his "normal clothes" (which consisted of a cream colored t-shirt, a light brown cardigan Kurt had practically forced him to buy because it "went with his eyes", black skinny jeans, and black and white colored oxfords.. with his lucky socks, of course.) and opened the door.

"Ah, here he is. We have one audition today, everyone!" He heard Mr. Schue speak.

_"BLAINE?"_ Blaine's head snapped up as he heard Kurt practically shriek.

"Calm down, boo. Let him sing." Mercedes calmed Kurt down as Blaine shot her a confused look.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing. I am never, ever getting drunk again. But that was songwriting gold," Rachel babbled while no one in particular was listening.

"Man, did it just get hotter in here? I think it did. Maybe it'd cool down if he took off-"

"Santana! Do _not_ flirt with _my man._" Kurt growled and gave Santana a death stare.

"He's like a dolphin, too! But with triangular eyebrows..." Brittany squinted.

"Everyone let's welcome Blaine politely..." Mr. Schue sighed and patted Blaine on the back. "Welcome to the madness." He whispered.

"Now, let's give Blaine our full attention as he sings. Alright?"

Everyone nodded in approval as Brad started playing the song Blaine had given him a few days prior.

"Kurt, this is for you." Blaine grinned sheepishly.

_Honey you are a rock  
>Upon which I stand<br>And I __came here to talk  
>I hope you understand<br>The green eyes, yeah the _spotlight_, shines upon you  
>And how could, anybody, deny you<br>I came here with__ a load  
>And it feels so much lighter now I met you<br>And honey you should know  
>That I could never go on without you<br>Green eyes_

He shuffled around the front of the room throughout the song, but didn't roam around entirely. He mostly stayed in the same spot, watching Kurt's face light up with each word.

_Honey you are the sea_  
><em>Upon which I float<em>  
><em>And I came here to talk<em>  
><em>I think you should know<em>

_The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find_  
><em>And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind<em>  
><em>Because I came here with a load<em>  
><em>And it feels so much lighter since I met you<em>  
><em>Honey you should know<em>  
><em>That I could never go on without you<em>

_Green eyes, green eyes  
>Oh oh oh oh [x4]<em>

_Honey you are a rock_  
><em>Upon which,<em>

Blaine walked up the risers and sat in the chair closest to Kurt, grabbing his hands.

_I stand _

Kurt was in tears as he lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine grinned as various "Aww!"s were heard around the room, along with Brittany muttering sighing as she said "Young dolphin love..."

One word rang throughout Blaine's mind as he closed his eyes and hugged Kurt tighter.

_"Home."_

* * *

><p>Of course he got in to the New Directions, but I thought it would be cute to leave it at that(: Hope you liked it!<p>

Songs: 1. Starlight - Muse, 2. Green Eyes - Coldplay


End file.
